


So Much For Our First Time

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky Hates Cans Of Pineapples, Charlynch - Freeform, During happier Charlynch Times, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time Sex, Fluff, Making love for the first time, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: A picnic date gets rainy out of the blue and Becky and Charlotte makes the best of it.This is set during the summer of 2015 before Becky and Charlotte were promoted from NXT to the main roster. During happier Charlynch times.





	So Much For Our First Time

The great outdoors always had an effect for Charlotte Flair. She always loved playing outside growing up as a kid. She lets her imaginations run wild in the great outdoors. She remembers all of it in her childhood home in her hometown of Charlotte, North Carolina. 

She spent her first weekend off in a good while with a good old fashioned picnic on a near beautiful day in the scenic backyard of her house. But the picnic was more amazing that she spent it with her girlfriend, Becky Lynch. They spent the entire weekend in Charlotte’s hometown where Charlotte took her around for a tour in the city to Becky’s delight and to visit her father, Ric. They were staying at his mansion for the rest of the weekend, but Charlotte wanted to wrap up a perfect weekend with a picnic for her and Becky at her childhood home. 

They both sat down on a red, white, and checkered large picnic blanket just a few feet away from the house where the weather was great for a usual picnic, some sun but with some partly clouds and a little windy throughout.

Becky continues to eat away some green apple slices to much of her delight, she looks down on her lap to see Charlotte resting her head and looking up at the sky with a happy smile. 

“I swear your going to end up blind.” Becky runs her hands through Charlotte’s hair, joyfully calling her out on staring at the sun.

“But I’m wearing Sunglasses.” Charlotte chuckled away as she tilts her Ray-Ban aviators, looking at Becky.

“Your still going to end up blind as a freaking bat, Charlie.” Becky responded by tilting back Charlotte’s sunglasses.

Charlotte leaned up from Becky’s lap as she was now sitting crisscross from Becky. 

Becky and Charlotte have been dating since the new year arrived after two years of forming a close friendship and a close bond. Their relationship has grown like no other especially as they were both being promoted to being on the main roster after spending their time building their careers from the ground up in NXT. 

“Whatever. Hey, check to see if we have more of little sandwiches you made.” Charlotte asks Becky to look inside the basket for some leftovers of the bite sized sandwiches with cheddar cheese and turkey bacon with a sweet pimiento salad taste that she made earlier.

“I think we should, hold on.” Becky dived her hand into the basket, hoping there is more of the sandwiches, but she came across a random can that appeared inside the basket that made her form a questionable look. 

“What the hell?” Becky instantly grabbed a random can out of the basket, she looked to see what is was, and what she pulled from the basket drew her brown eyes large and made her mouth drop.

It was a can of pineapples and for good measure, a can opener taped on top. A can of pineapples that in recent memory, Becky has struggled to open. 

Charlotte kept her laugh inside which turned her face like a ripe tomato. Becky looked at the can and then looked at her girlfriend laughing, putting two and two together.

“You did this, didn’t you?” Becky figured it out that it was Charlotte that planted the can of pineapples and can opener inside the basket, just looking at Charlotte’s funny demeanor.

“Maybe? Maybe not.” Charlotte tried her best to keep her laugh inside but she couldn’t take it any more as a loud, hysterical howling comes out. 

“It’s official. I hate you, Charlotte Flair.” Becky had her arms folded and eyes rolled thanks to Charlotte’s prank. She shook her head in annoyance.

“Oh come on, Becks. Don’t be like that, you honestly have a grudge against a can of pineapples. Now that is funny.” Charlotte tried to catch her breath while her laugh is still evident. 

“You are officially the worst girlfriend ever.” Becky was pouting away while her arms was still folded. She turned her body to the side to ignore Charlotte.

“You are really that mad at me? Over a can of pineapples?” Charlotte felt her heart pound at Becky’s cute attempt of being mad at her for her can of pineapples prank.

“I’m mad at you and the dreaded can.” Becky spoke with her back turned from Charlotte.

“Alright, Becks. What can I do to make you feel better?” A sigh comes out of Charlotte as she softly wraps her arms around Becky’s neck. Hoping to make amends for her pineapples prank. 

“You could jump in that lake right over there and just drown.” Becky pointed out the shallow lake on her right, her Irish brogue is evident.

“I bet you want that, don’t you?” Charlotte scoffed away.

“Maybe? Maybe not.” Becky shook her head even with a little smirk forming.

“Okay, Becks. I’m sorry.” Charlotte tightens her hold as she attempts to apologize to Becky.

“An apology isn’t going to work, Ms. Flair.” Becky still kept her unapologetic demeanor.

“Then what do you want me to do.” Another sigh made Charlotte look for other options to make it up to Becky.

“I....” Becky was about to speak until a large crack of thunder spooked her and Charlotte to the core.

Soon, raindrops began to fell swiftly. It falls in crazy chaotic drops, added with the gusting wind carrying them in wild vortices.

“Where did all this rain come from?!” Feeling the effects of the sudden raindrops, Charlotte took aware of random rain pelting on her and Becky.

“I don’t know. It was sunny one second and now this.” Becky responded with shock and aware.

“Let’s head back inside!” Charlotte got up in a hurry, taking aware of the intrepid weather. 

Charlotte grabbed the picnic basket while Becky managed to quickly get the large blanket. They both jogged towards the house to escape the incoming weather. Becky headed into the house first but in a swoop, closed the door and locked it, leaving Charlotte to become even more wet thanks to the rain and wind.

“What the? Becky, open the door!” Charlotte grabbed the doorknob, noticing it’s locked thanks to Becky, and shooting a confused look through the door.

“Oh I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you!” Becky mocked away, pretending to not hear Charlotte through the door. Obviously, she was trying to get back at her for the can of pineapples inside the basket.

“Becky, please open the door, now!” Charlotte demanded Becky to open the door, grappling the door knob like If was about to come off its hinges. 

“The heavy rain and thunder is making it hard to hear you, Charlie. Please speak louder.” Becky continued to mock at Charlotte, even showing a sly smirk with her hand near her ear, still pretending to not respond to Charlotte.

“I swear to god. If you don’t....” Charlotte becomes irritated at Becky, even more due to the fact that she is soaked from head to toe. 

“Serves you right for your little can of pineapples stunt. And now, your getting soaked out there. I shall be getting dry, toodle loo!” Becky refuses to unlock the door for Charlotte, being childlike as she sticks out her tongue and dashes away from the door to head upstairs.

“You are so fucking dead, Becky!” Charlotte knocks on the glass angrily, reminding Becky that she will pay dearly for her stunt.

“I love you too, Charlie!” Becky poked out her head with her eyes shut and a wide grin and a towel over her head.

“What the fuck am I doing?, I got keys in my back pocket.” Charlotte became dumbfounded as she remembered the house keys were in her back pocket of high waisted, daisy duke-like shorts.

She immediately grabbed her keys from the back pocket, put the key in the whole and turned the knob.

Charlotte was a dripping mess, literally and figurately. The effects of the rain took advantage was droplets of rain came from the ends of her blonde hair. To make matters worse, her red and black flannel shirt and denim high waisted shorts were also wet. Her boots were also making a deafening squeaky noise and dripping wet thanks to the weather. 

Charlotte was full of shivers no thanks to the cold breeze of the air condition radiating onto her already drenched clothes. 

“Rebecca Quin, you are a dead woman!” Charlotte loudly yelled that it echoed in the house, hoping Becky hears her veiled threat.

Chalrotte walked straight to the linen closet to grab a dry towel to wipe her hair and face. After, she overheard from upstairs what it seems to be Becky laughing away. Charlotte formed an evil grin, knowing Becky is hiding away from the incoming wrath of her girlfriend in the bedroom upstairs. 

“Oh, Rebecca. You will rue the day you left me outside to get drenched on.” Charlotte slowly walks up the stairs, plotting loudly on getting back at Becky.

Charlotte makes it upstairs where she looks down on the floor to what it appears to be a trail of wet clothes leading to the bedroom.

“What in the....” Charlotte raised an eyebrow to the trail of clothes on the floor. She recognizes a second later that those clothes belong to Becky. A trail that includes a pair of white colored Chuck Taylor’s, drenched crazy mixed colors socks, a black Pearl Jam tank top, a red shear bra, white, high-waisted shorts, and a black thong leading to the door.

She overheard a giggle from the bedroom, and it drew Charlotte to walk over the short distance to the bedroom that it was Becky who obviously giggled.

Arriving at the door, Charlotte froze at a adoring sight of Becky under the covers with a glaring smile. Her redhair that was all straight is now turned slightly wavy thanks to the weather. What stood out the fact that she was in her glory under the covers, including her bare boulder shoulders made Charlotte become increase her body temperature just looking at Becky.

“I surrender.” Becky spoke sultry in her thick Irish voice, using her hand to pretend to wave the white flag. 

“That doesn’t mean your off the hook.” Charlotte folded her arms, matching her own sultry voice like Becky’s

“Then again, I got payback by getting locking you out in the rain. I call it fair play on my end.” Becky formed a slick smirk.

“I’m still going to get back at you.” Charlotte made a evil-like grin, letting Becky know from the jump that she intends on getting one over her for locking her outside in the rain.

“I guess. You are so drenched.” Becky lightly chuckled at how the rain did that much damage on Charlotte.

“Thanks for reminding me, Sherlock.” Charlotte shook her head in annoyance at Becky’s mocking at her being wet.

“At least let me make it up to you. Come join me.” Becky silenced her chuckle. She then returned her warm smile and patted on the bed for Charlotte to come in.

“Why would I do that?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow and becomes confused.

“Because if you don’t get out of those clothes, your are going to get sick. And also, I just want to be warm with you.” Becky tries to woo Charlotte into getting comfy with Becky in the bed as the inclement weather outside continues to pour down.

A blushed smile appears on Charlotte’s face. Even though she was mad at Becky for locking her out in the rain, Charlotte couldn’t resist away from her heated Irish charm.

Charlotte slips off her wet boots right off. Then proceeded to unbutton and take off her flannel shirt. Then zipped down and unbuttoned her high waisted shorts to the floor. Charlotte looked directly at Becky, where she was loving the sight of her lover stripping away from her wet clothes. She quickly managed to take off her bluebell sheer bra and matching panties. Now fully nude, Charlotte gets into bed right next to Becky. 

Both women have always tested the waters in their rising relationship and they rightfully been taking it slow. But this was a bold new step, both women were in bed and at the same time, both were naked. They seen each other naked in the confines of the women’s locker room or the showers, but this is the first that they have been this close together since the beginning of their relationship, even more added now that they are without clothes and under the covers.

Becky and Charlotte were nestled into each other. Becky’s fingertips trail all over Charlotte’s arm, meanwhile the blonde caressed the Lasskickers’ soft face. 

“You are so beautiful.” Charlotte softly meant every bit of the four words to Becky’s face while cupping her cheeks.

“You had to bring out the usual flair charms just to woo me.” Becky, obviously touched by Charlotte’s words, felt her heartstrings twinge and her cheeks become rosy red. 

“I really do mean it. I’m so blessed that i fell in love with you.” Charlotte fluttered her eyes and got closer enough where her nose was touching Becky’s own and she could feel her breath onto Becky’s lips. She continued her compliment and undying love for Becky.

“Love, people come and go out of my life. But you, you are more than a blessing. I’m so glad that I fell in love with too, Charlotte.” Becky returned the favor by gently touching the side of Charlotte’s face which prompted the blonde to lean into her warming touch.

After expressing their lasting love, Becky and Charlotte gazed at each other blindly as their lips come closer. They kiss each other softly and hold each other's faces. It was intimate yet filled with passion, their lips were as locked with the key meaning their heart while their tongues are intertwined in love. 

Becky managed to get Charlotte flat on her back as Becky was in control of her end of the passionate kiss. That prompted Becky to get on top of Charlotte while still keeping her hooked on with her kiss. Becky could feel a moan emerge from Charlotte thanks to her left knee grinding in between her thighs. Charlotte reacts with a whimpered moan and her hands grasping on her toned biceps.

“Becks....” Charlotte called out Becky with a bated breath and an already flushed appearance, cupping her face once again.

Becky reacted with two heartfelt butterfly kisses, one on the forehead, and one on the nose. And settling in, on her lips with a warm, soft kiss but biting not too hard on Charlotte’s bottom lip. She could feel a wince come out the other woman, but Charlotte enjoyed that bite of a kiss. Becky continued as she licked on Charlotte’s mole and then went down on her neck with a trail of sensitive kisses. 

Charlotte’s body reacted vividly to Becky’s sensitive kisses and touches, a squirm there and a lot of gasps as Becky keeps going down on her amazonian-like body. It was a direct sign given to Becky to continue to please. 

Becky centered upon the chest where she plant a kiss on the heart then made way for her breast. She traced the outline of their nipple softly with her fingertips until it got pointy. Then her mouth was on one of Charlotte’s nipples, sucking on it lightly, then applying her tongue flicking against the erect bud, while her hand was playing with the other one, alternating between soft strokes and gentle pulling. 

It got Charlotte to arch her back where she was supple in her hands, her breath was accelerating, and her torso lifting itself up to be closer to Becky. She was aroused thanks to the intensive touch, just panting and moaning away without saying a single word. Charlotte couldn’t muster up a word to say because her throat catching air, just letting Becky treat her like someone that wants to be loved.

Becky continued her sensitive touch all over her toned abs but stopped right by the hip. She looked up to meet at Charlotte’s gaze before going any further. It made Becky’s heart pang away at seeing her lover move her head around her pillow and her entire body verbally wanting more.

“Charlie.... Is this okay?” Becky carefully asked Charlotte for approval before she could continue.

“Yes...” Charlotte gave Becky the nod despite her voice becoming raspy and hitching away. 

Becky shot a loving smile before lowering her self to under the covers where she continued to make love to Charlotte. Her head was between Charlotte’s legs and started planting kisses up one thigh, ending on the inside near her center. She put the leg down and repeated the same procedure on the other leg, extending Charlotte’s legs by spreading wide, open and eager for her touches.

Becky took one finger to trail around Charlotte’s center, brushing over her clit delicately which evoking a sharp admission of breath from Charlotte. At that point, Becky’s finger dove between her lips, into the smooth wetness that had pooled there. She revolved around the clit apathetically one, then two times, however it was all delicate, and It made Charlotte yelp for more. While Becky was busy under the covers, her sensitive touches made Charlotte grind her teeth and her fingers grasp the sheets tightly as Becky continued to make love. 

“Becky....” Charlotte cried out as she couldn’t resist Becky’s fingers teasing her entry like that.

“You okay? Am I going too far?” Becky peeked from the covers, concerned just from hearing Charlotte’s voice. She feared that she was going overboard on Charlotte.

“No, I just want you. I want you inside of me, please?” Charlotte shook her head with a little stream of tear coming out from her right eye. She spoke away on short breath, just wanting Becky to come inside of her.

“Whatever you want, Charlie.” Becky adored the sight of Charlotte just wanting with need for her. 

Becky retuned the favor as she returned under the covers to give Charlotte what she wants. Becky’s mouth was all in control, her tongue flicking against Charlotte’s throbbing clit. 

“Oh god.” Charlotte moaned boisterously. Her hips shuffled at the sentiment of Becky’s tongue squirming within all in her. 

Becky shifted back and forth between Charlotte’s clit, playing with it with her tongue and with pleasure, forming two fingers, and entering inside of Charlotte.

Charlotte’s mind turned upside down. Her eyes rolled so far back, her chest heaving up and down, her body feeling like a row of lightning strikes forming and her breathing hitching all over. 

Becky retuned from under the duvet, while her fingers going in and out of Charlotte. She leaned down just to watch the blonde’s instant reaction as it appears the climax is near for Charlotte. It just made Becky go crazy and at the same time, herself becoming wet from Charlotte and her luscious moans.

“Wait, Becks. I....” Charlotte felt her throat hitch but it was enough to get Becky’s attention.

“What is it, Charlie?” Becky stopped her hands from going inside to hear out from Charlotte, as concern form on her face.

“I want to make love to you too. Please?” Charlotte passionately reached to cup Becky’s face, that she wants to make Becky come on her end.

“You sure about that?” Becky was unsure of Charlotte’s demand knowing she is out of state at the moment, the climax soon to settle in.

“Yes, Becky. I just want to make love to you. Please let me inside.” Charlotte leaned her body up to while holding Becky’s face to kiss her deeply.

After the kiss, Becky stared into her diluted ocean blue eyes, still searching for a second thought, but Becky had no regrets, she answered back with a kiss of her own. She sneakily thrusted her two fingers back into Charlotte while kissing her. Becky then leaned Charlotte back on the bed, her body was on top of her and in between her legs. Charlotte manage to sneak her hand in between Becky’s thighs. A elicit moan was formed in Becky’s mouth while they were continuing to kiss away. 

Charlotte was using her two fingers to rub at Becky’s clit. She could feel her wetness just coming on her fingers. Becky had a huge gasp while she was continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde. After teasing away, Charlotte finally entered inside of the Irish redhead with two fingers. Becky was moving in sync with Charlotte’s fingers while her own fingers made Charlotte’s hips buckle away. Becky and Charlotte were now past just making love for this first time coming, they were simply certifying it.

“Oh, Fu...” Becky reacted vigorously as she welcomed Charlotte inside of her.

Becky grabbed Charlotte up where she straddled her but her fingers still inside of Charlotte. She could feel a third finger making its way in, which got Becky’s body feeling like a rising volcano about to erupt.

Charlotte got up to meet Becky with a heat-inducing kiss. She could feel her orgasm incoming quickly at any moment but she wanted to make Becky come too. Charlotte was eyeing directly on Becky’s perky toned breast and couldn’t resist away only plant her mouth on top of the nipple and bite gently. 

“Fuck, Charlie.” Becky winced but moaned away at Charlotte giving to pleasure to her breast. 

“I can’t hold it. I think I’m....” Charlotte held onto Becky tightly for dear life, as her orgasm is fast approaching to the point where her voice was cutting off.

“I think I’m coming too.” Becky spoke with her thick Irish brogue, as she too feels like she’s ready to cum.

They never been like this close in their relationship since the first kiss, a method of taking it one day at a time have grown enough that both Becky and Charlotte were ready to elevate the next step in their relationship.

Both women felt the walls were closing in their fingers, respectively. Their free arms wrapped tightly around their sweaty, flushed bodies, holding for dear life as they continue to grind against their respective fingers inside. Both could feel like they were ready to finally come. 

“Oh my god!!!!!!” Becky and Charlotte collectively shouted as they both simultaneously experienced an out of body orgasm. Both women held each other tightly as Becky nuzzled her entire face in Charlotte’s chest while she screams and rides out her ongoing orgasm, Charlotte on the other hand, cried out into the side of Becky’s neck as she felt her orgasm coming out. The orgasm felt like it was an explosion and the ongoing effects poured out inside both women.

Charlotte leaned back on the bed as she was boldly twitching away as she was in the process of her post orgasm. She was gasping for air while her eyes were rolled back. Becky joined her lover next to her as she too was needing for oxygen. The duration of the intimacy was the adoring stare between Becky and Charlotte while their chest heaves away for air and coming back to normal. 

Since the start of their friendship to their newfound relationship, it took a long while for Becky to unlock the key to Charlotte’s mind and then her protected heart. It took long for Charlotte to be an influence in Becky’s life. They have been taking their relationship one day at a time, now that has forever changed as they finally made love.

They both continued to look at each other while the sound of their breathing and the ongoing pour of rain outside. Charlotte would be the first to break the silence.

“Did we just....” Charlotte bit down on her bottom lip, a sultry yet satisfied look on her face, couldn’t even finish what she wanted to say next to Becky.

“Yup. We did.” Becky formed a luscious smirk of her own too, finishing what’s left of what Charlotte wanted to say.

“So much for our picnic. Sucks we gotta be back at full sail tomorrow. You blink one minute and we end up on the main roster the next.” Charlotte frowned at the fact that her and Becky’s last day on vacation was abruptly ruined thanks to the weather.

“Do we really have to talk about work? We have the only day to ourselves so let’s make the best of what we have. We can worry about the main roster and all the craic later on.” Becky whined as she collided her forehead softly with Charlotte’s.

“I guess. But we still have each other. I’m so glad we are on this journey together.” Charlotte spoke softly as she got real close to Becky for an Eskimo kiss with their noses.

“The both of us leaving full sail to become WWE superstars. It’s a ring to it. WWE superstar, Becky Lynch and WWE superstar, Charlotte! It’s perfect. Just like us.” Becky stared at the rainy window, just daydreaming about all that’s coming for her and Charlotte’s careers in due time.

“I’m so excited for the future and for us.” Charlotte grabbed Becky’s hand where she planted light kisses while imagining the life her and Becky would embark on as their careers would forever change.

“The future is going to be so bright. Just like the love we have for each other.” Becky placed her hands on Charlotte’s face for a close but meaningful kiss.

“You have ten seconds.” Charlotte grinned hard while speaking in monotone manner. 

“What?” Becky raised her eyebrow and got confused at what Charlotte said.

“Eight seconds.” Charlotte spruced her lips, still speaking in that tone.

“Are you still mad about earlier?” Becky figured that Charlotte is still incensed about being locked out the house and rained on. 

“Five seconds.” Charlotte continued to count down.

“You are being so childish, Charlotte.” Becky scoffed away, not caring of what Charlotte’s threat.

“Two seconds” Charlotte raised the decibel in her voice while grinning and sporting a devilish look at Becky.

Becky stared at Charlotte’s evil face and instantly in a swoop, got up from the bed and dashed out the bedroom and in her glory, just to run away from Charlotte.

“My sweet Rebecca, I love you but you are still a dead woman” Charlotte laughing away like a evil queen as she too got up from the bed and went to chase after Becky, of course, in the nude as well. She yelled loud enough that Becky could hear.

“I love you too but you ain’t catching me yet. Over my dead body, Charlotte Flair.” Becky poked her head by the stairs just to tease away at Charlotte, getting another head start in running away from her.

Charlotte shook her head as Becky’s Irish charm gets to her but she shakes it away as she chases after her Irish redhead.


End file.
